Sherlock Holmes will not, cannot and does not Love me
by romanticprincipessa
Summary: When Watson left, Sherlock was heartbroken, even if he didn't show it, everyone could tell. So they got together to make the cynical, eccentric detective solve a mystery that would change his life
1. Chapter 1: Moving On

Chapter One:

John Watson's POV

Sherlock was behaving suspiciously, not that it was any thing he had just started doing, if anything this was his normal 8pm on a Saturday night behavior. However with Mary coming over any minute, I could not have him like this, so I was panicking.

"Sherlock, what's going on? You haven't said a word all day, and you refuse to notice my existence even now. Have you forgotten that Mary, my fiancée is supposed to be coming over for dinner any minute and I-"

"Dear Watson, has your 'Mary', your 'fiancée' ever told you how much you waste words? I would recommend against uselessly throwing our nation's language like that." Sherlock had interrupted my speech from his position on the armchair (a position he had been in for god knows how long). Needless to say, he had replied, and that had me calm down considerably.

The bell rang, and shooting a knowing glare at Sherlock I took the stairs two at a time to open the door. There at the porch stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.

"John."

"Right on time, come on in."

"Yes, exactly on time, if I say so myself. You are punctual Miss Mary, John's Fiancée, one of the many traits I assumed that took dear John's heart I'm guessing?" I rolled my eyes, and tried to keep the smile fixated on my face for Mary.

Sherlock stood on the top of the staircases, brooding and cruel. Yet Mary smiled up at him, whilst taking off her coat.

"Mr. Holmes, I am not sure about John here, but today's is all about impressing you, and my fiancé has told me how much you appreciate punctuality, unless its your own offcourse."

And that's how 3 hours later, and deeply sated by Mrs Hudson's graciously made dinner; we were sitting in her brightly lit living room, having coffee, (none for Sherlock who had, surprisingly enough, kept us company through the night).

"So Sherlock, me and Mary here have something of importance to tell you." I spoke carefully. Mary held my hand reassuringly, and my love for her grew by the minute, she knew, she understood how important Holmes was to me. Without judgement, without jealously only if Sherlock could see that.

"What is it? Are you both planning to adopt me? Please do, I'm sure Mycroft would be thrilled to hear this." Holmes snorted.

Sighing, I said what I had been dreading all night.

"Listen, as we are getting married next Saturday, we thought it best that we moved in our new apartment beforehand. You know the hassle with settling, and the nick knacks, and offcourse we'd be leaving for Nottingham, the very day of our wedding, we…well I just thought it would be a good idea for me to clear out by Monday." For once, Sherlock hadn't interrupted me, and was genuinely interested at what I was saying. I felt horrible.

"I assume you knew about this little arrangement of theirs Mrs Hudson?" Sherlock asked quietly. Poor Mrs Hudson could only bear to give a slight nod.

I was ready for a blow up, for his nerves to go out of control, but as always Sherlock Holmes never ceased to surprise me. He got up from the chair, and came beside me to give me slightly awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Well, I am truly happy for you both, and I truly wish you a happy married life. To moving on."

After that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2: A Runaway Bride

**Here goes another chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

Chapter two: A Runaway Bride

 **4 months later**

There was a blasting noise that reverberated through the whole building, or at least that's how it felt to Mrs. Hudson.

Grumbling, cursing, she went up the stairs and barged into the already opened door of her tenant's living room.

The living area was…it was a mess, that's all Mrs. Hudson could call it, mayhem. Newspapers, articles, printouts, books of all kinds lay all over the place, under the sofa, in the oven, at the stovetops, and amidst all that sat Sherlock Holmes (or what was left of him), deep in thought, or when was he not?

Sighing Mrs. Hudson found her way through the books on the floor and sat in front of him on the armchair, the one Watson used to sit on. This time if possible she sighed more heavily. She knew the toll Watson's departure had taken on Sherlock. He wouldn't admit it but she had known him long enough to know that something inside her tenant had shifted, he was slowly drifting away...again. And she couldn't have that, Watson couldn't have that, and definitely, most positively Lestrade couldn't either.

' Sherlock ' Mrs. Hudson started. There was no reply so she tried again, nothing. After 10 minutes of frustrating silence from the other she said:

'Watson and Mary are splitting.' And that as she had hoped got a response, and a quick one at that. Suddenly he was sitting up with his eyes open and attentive, sharp and clear.

'Dear Mrs. Hudson, what may the matter be? Else you wouldn't bore me with such atrocious lies.' he smiled serenely at her.

'Sherlock Holmes I'm here to announce an important matter and I need your undivided attention.' She declared.

'Go on then, you have precisely 5 minutes, after that I apologize but you'd no longer have my attention, of any sort.' He was still looking at her.

Mrs. Hudson was about to tell Sherlock something that he would regret hearing for many, many coming months, yet the genius had no idea of that then.

'I'm assigning you a new flat mate.' She said quietly.

At that Sherlock's bored expression vanished, replaced by ridicule.

He scoffed, 'Assigning me? Dear Mrs. Hudson have you forgotten that I'm not a high schooler nor do I pay you a single man's rent for you to have the need of another annoyingly boring and stupid person to accompany me. Watson was enough.' He had gotten up and was pacing swiftly by now; he did that often, especially at the mention of the old doctor.

Mrs. Hudson didn't move an inch.

'We'll talk technicalities then dear, I specifically remember even in writing that I would only rent this apartment to two people, for a period of 5 years. You as I recall were certain and swift in signing the contract. I still have it on me if you'd like a look?' She said sweetly. Sherlock growled it was as if Mrs. Hudson had a whole new personality, it was almost as if she was trained by Mycroft himself.

'Two people had included Watson, why don't you badger him about it?'

'Oh dear I gave you my apartment because I knew you, I left the choice of another flat mate all on you, I can't blame poor john for getting on with his life.' She retorted.

'Then I'll choose my own flat mate.' He said flatly.

'Definitely not, I didn't mind Watson because he was nice boy, I don't trust you with anymore surprises, and honestly I've already got you a new flat mate, and actually she'll be getting here any minute now.' That stopped Sherlock's vicious pacing.

He slowly turned to face the serene lady.

'She?'

'Oh did I forget to mention it? Old age, I apologize dear, it's a young lady who'd be joining you as a flat mate.' And if on cue the bell rang and Sherlock braced himself, Mrs. Hudson could see that he was already planning the next best way to get rid of the new 'she' who was in his mind been unfairly imposed upon him.

'Now none of your nonsense deary, behave.' Mrs. Hudson rushed down the stairs, and was back within a few minutes with a young, and I say young literally here, lady tailing behind her. She stopped at the doorstep, and looked at the mess horrifically and then at Sherlock Holmes who smiled, a bit too innocently if you asked Mrs. Hudson.

'Well...if it isn't a runaway bride.' He mocked.

And two things happened then, Mrs. Hudson hit him on the arm, and that girl, the young (very young) girl fainted. Right there on the doorstep of Sherlock Holmes havoc-filled apartment.

 **I would just like to say I finished** ** _Sherlock_** **last night and I don't know what to do with my life anymore!**

 **By the way, after Molly and Sherlock's devastatingly sad scene if you would like another fanfic involving both of them, let me know!**


End file.
